


And Death Shall Have No Dominion

by Tsuki_Hikaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Hikaru/pseuds/Tsuki_Hikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due one change, Harry Potter made a different choice at King's Cross station. He is reborn as Twenty-Fifth Baam. After entering the Tower, Baam began to receive memories that aren't his own. Is it possible that he had a life before the darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Next Great Adventure

**The Next Great Adventure**

Staring at this man who ruined his life, Harry felt nothing but apathy. He half-expected himself to explode in anger and demand answers, similar to how he acted back in the summer before fifth year, but that did not happen. It was as if Albus Dumbledore is just another stranger he accidentally bumped into on the streets. Actually, at least then he'll feel sorry and apologize. Harry couldn't even bring himself to feel betrayed; he really should have expected this.

Dumbledore's smiled slowly faded as Harry failed to provided any sort of response and remained silent and emotionless. "Harry?" He asked.

Harry wondered what he should do now. Attack Dumbledore? Demand answers? It was all useless. After all, he knew why Dumbledore and his friends betrayed him; for the 'Greater Good', of course. In the end, the only thing Harry wanted to do was to get away from the manipulative old coot in front of him. He didn't want to hear any explanations, or possible apologies, or even accusations (although Harry isn't exactly sure what he would be accused of. Not sacrificing himself earlier?).

His gaze wandered over his surroundings, ignoring his old Headmaster's attempts to get his attention. This is King's Cross, correct? Then there should be a train somewhere around here that can take him away. He didn't care where, as long as it was to a place where no one knew him, where there are no expectations.

Even as the thought formed, a train appeared in the nearest track and, without a second thought, he headed towards it.

"Wait! Harry!" Dumbledore yelled desperately. The boy couldn't leave, not if they wanted Voldemort to be defeated. He tried to follow, but an invisible barrier stopped him. The last that he saw of the train were painted the words splattered across the side of the train: The Tower Express.

~o0o~

_"Professor, are you sure that Harry has to die?"_

_Dumbledore shook his head in sympathy, "I am very sorry, my dear, but Harry's death is necessary. He is the Seventh Horcrux."_

_Hermione burst into sobs and Ron patted her back awkwardly, trying to comfort her._

_"I am very sorry to ask this of you two, but until Harry can have a final confrontation with Voldemort, please keep him alive. And when the time comes, if he is unable to sacrifice himself for the Greater Good, give him a push. You too, Severus." Dumbledore nodded towards the Head of Slytherin who was lurking in the corner of the room._

_"You can count on us, Professor Dumbledore." Ron said._

_"Thank you."_

~o0o~

**It** knew nothing but 'darkness', the 'nothing' that defined his world.

**It** 'moved' and 'felt', and even though there was nothing but darkness **It** began to 'see'. 'Rocks' and 'ground' and 'walls'.

**It** 'stood' and 'walked'. **It** 'tripped', **It** 'fell'. **It** got 'hurt', **It** 'healed'.

**It** didn't know 'time', but eventually, **It** 'saw' a 'light'. And it **'burned'**. **It** didn't like the 'light'. But...

**It** couldn't help but be 'drawn' to the 'light'.

~o0o~

"안녕하세요." The 'girl' in front of **It** 'spoke'.

**It** 'learned' to 'speak' and 'write'.

[But **It** already knew how, a voice protested in **It's** head. She is the one speaking gibberish.]

**It** became **He** , and **He** became **Twenty-Fifth Baam**.

~o0o~

Huff, huff. Inhale.

"!" Grab. Fall. "Where...! Where are you going!"

"…" Pause "I'm going to climb the Tower. I told you Baam, if you climb this Tower, you'll be able to go outside... You can see a blue sky during the day and a starry sky during the night. So... I'm gonna go up. Living in this dark world...I can't stand it anymore. I'm sorry. Baam...I'm sorry... Please forget about me. So that I could be reborn."

"N...No... You can't Rachel! No! Don't go! Please!"

Creek.

"If you go...! I'm going to follow you till death!"

Shut.

**The Next Great Adventure End**

~o0o~

_Where is this?_

_Light?_

"My my, it seems I have a guest. It's been awhile..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [...] is Baam's subconscious mind, aka. Harry thinking. Baam can't hear the words—not yet, at least.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tower of God.
> 
> This is un-beta'ed.

**1F Headon's Floor 01**

When Baam came to, he was lying on a cold, hard surface. He slowly retracted the hand he had extended in desperation and sat up. He looked around himself, but couldn't recognize the surroundings.

**[Well, isn't this familiar?]**

It was dark, but not as much as usual, and he could easily make out the carvings on the walls. They depicted all sorts of people and creatures, but he couldn't make himself spare the attention to enjoy them.

_Where...is this?_

Pink and white light in the shape of a cross floated high above him, creating a feeling of otherworldliness. Baam was mesmerized by the ethereal sight.

**[It's almost on par with the Great Hall.]**

A voice came from behind him. "My my, it seems I have a guest. It's been awhile..."

Baam whirled around, taking out chopping knife. "W...who?!"

"Whoa, whoa- I won't hurt you." The monster (?) said. It was humanoid, white, with two long ears. Baam has never seen a creature like this before. Then again, he hadn't seen much to begin with.

**[Trolls, dragons, three-headed dogs,** **basilisks, and now a humanoid bunny? What next? A giant humanoid crocodile?]**

"It's been such a long time since a person has opened and entered through the door. I welcome you to the Tower, child." The... something... spoke.

_'Is this inside the Tower?'_ Baam asked himself after absorbing the words he heard.

"My name is Headon, guardian of the lower floor of the Tower. What is your name, child?"

"N... named after my birth, Twenty-Fifth Baam." He replied hesitantly.

**[More like the day I met Rachel. Otherwise it would be Thirty-First Baam, or as the Seventh Month Dies. Then again, I don't know exactly when this body was born.]**

"My, that's a hard name to call. Good, I'll call you Baam for short. It has become a tasty name!" Headon joked, "Might I ask why it is that you have entered the Tower?"

"Ah...!" Baam exclaimed, reminded of his purpose, "I...I followed a girl here! Did you by any chance see a blonde girl that passed by here!?"

"Ah! A blonde girl..." Headon trailed off.

"You saw her?! Do you know where she went?" Baam demanded, feeling excited.

"May~ be~ That is-"

Baam cut him off. "Please tell me! I must meet with her...!"

Headon suddenly swung the staff in his hands up, pointing it straight towards the ceiling. "The answer is always at the top. That is the only thing I can tell you. If you wish to have your answer, if you wish to find her, head to the top.

"Money. Glory. Absolute power. If you seek abilities and answers which are like magic, head to the top."

**[Why in Merlin's name would I want a fake when the real thing exists?]**

"All of the universe's wisdom, glory and happiness, it has been placed at the top of the Tower. This Tower is such a place. However," Headon lowered his staff and turned away, "climbing this Tower is a long, dangerous, and difficult journey, child."

"If I can meet with her... I don't care what dangers there are." Baam stated, determined on getting his childhood friend, his only friend, back.

**[Although with my luck, _she_ is going to betray me as well.]**

"Good, that's a firm resolution." Headon smirked, "Then, to see whether or not you have what it takes to climb the Tower, shall we begin your test?"

"A test..." Baam frowned, "What's that?"

_Late nights studying, worrying._

_"Geez, you two, when are you going to start preparing for your OWLs?" A voice nagged._

_"It isn't February_ _yet! We have plenty of time."_

_Rows upon rows of desk in a large chamber. Students with their heads bent down, tension filling the wide room to the brim._

_Falling asleep, waking up. "Sirius!"_

Startled by the unusual occurrence, he almost missed the guardian's reply. With great effort, Baam brushed away the (unknown to him) newly discovered memory and turned his attention back onto Headon and the ensuing explanation.

~o0o~

_I... I can't see her?_ That was the only thing Baam could think about. He tuned out Headon's word and focused only on that thought. _For it to end like this... No._ He glanced at the knife in his hand. _I want to see her, this instant-!_ He would fight, and give everything he has.

"...Rather than trying the impossible and suiciding, would it not be logical for you to just forget about you and live... Eh?" Baam having made up his mind, rushed pass him. Headon chuckled, "I sincerely welcome you to the Tower, child."

**[Geez, you'd think that I would have learned by now not to rush in without a plan. What a pain.]**

"Stooooooooooooooooooop-!"

_...?! Who?_

_Gigantic..._

_...foot?!_

Bam. Flip.

**[...This is unexpected.]**

"Hoo- Hey, newbie. Are you trying to die as soon as you enter?! Huh?!"

~o0o~

"Oy, look- why aren't you responding?" Yuri frowned as a thought occurred to her, "Perhaps, you... don't understand what I'm saying? Hey Headon-" she turned to the floor guardian, "did you not even give him a 'pocket'?"

"Ah!" Headon exclaimed, "Now that you mention it, I forgot."

Yuri glared at him coldly, "Forgot? You? One of the most experienced veteran of this tower? Maybe you didn't give him one on purpose?"

"I couldn't possibly~" Headon replied, "Even I make mistakes from time to time."

"Hey! Evan!" Yuri shouted towards the ceiling, "Don't just hide there and come down here!" No response, "Hey! Evan! Get your ass moving!" Still no response, "Evaaaaan!" A short man dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor.

Headon stared at him, "So it was you who guided after all, Evan Edrok."

"Ha... ahaha." Evan laughed nervously, "It...It's been a while, Headon-nim. You still seem to be doing good! Haha!"

"Evan, shut it with that garbage," Yuri interrupted, "You got a spare pocket right? Give one to this newcomer. Headon's not even giving him a pocket." As Evan did as he was told, Yuri turned to examine the new Irregular more closely; she still can't quite believe that he's completely normal. But as she kept on watching him, she still couldn't detect anything unusual. _Maybe Evan's right._ She mused

_"Hey, Evan, how would you, as a guide, evaluate him? Could there be some sort of hidden ability? A transformation! Or..."_

_"Hm- He looks agile, but a small physique. Doesn't seemed to be mixed with any special race... Above all else, the feeling of 'strength' that I could feel from past Irregulars just doesn't seem to be there." Pause. "He's a completely normal human being."_

Evan's observations are most likely right, but still... Yuri has trouble believing that someone so... normal is an Irregular. _Maybe he's abnormal in his normality?_ she mused. _Oh well. This is why I am helping him, right? There's no way a normal person would survive this test on the very first floor. Speaking of which..._

"Hey, Headon. Just because he's an Irregular entry, must you use such tactics to chase him away?" Yuri questioned.

"Au contraire, princess." Headon replied, "I was simply administering a proper test for this individual. I never tried to chase him away."

"That's a lousy excuse, Headon. That kind of a difficulty is for level 20 or higher!" the Zahard Princess retorted.

Headon looked completely unperturbed. "Princess Yuri. You seem to be overlooking the fact that this child is an Irregular. All the Irregular entries had possessed a power beyond imagination. For an Irregular this much of difficulty is appropriate. Because they…"

~o0o~

"…are special."

**[Not again. Why can't I ever be Just Harry? Or in this case, Just Baam? Being 'special' never led to anywhere good.]**

"Um… sorry to interrupt…" Baam began hesitantly, "But you kept referring to me as an Irregular. What is that?"

**[Yes, so explain.]**

"We call the ones who actually opened the door themselves an Irregular, like you." The black haired woman explained, "It means you were not chosen by the Tower to enter. Only the selected may enter the tower.

"However, rarely, an Irregular like yourself enters this Tower. Since a long time ago, Irregulars have brought change and chaos to the Tower. Also, they all possessed an enormous strength which became a symbol of fear within these walls.

"But, look!" Yuri suddenly addressed Headon, "This guy's completely different from previous Irregulars! He's got a small physique, no special talents—well, his looks may have some potential in the future. Even an A-grade guide, Evan's evaluation of him is an absolutely normal human! He's like an Irregular of the Irregulars!" Baam didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

**[…I did say I wanted to be normal, but isn't that a bit…harsh?]**

"That's why I'm saying, Headon," Yuri continued, nudging the guardian with her elbow, "wouldn't it be reasonable to decrease the test difficulty? Like a lot?"

"…Princess. You seem determined to see this child climb the Tower to the top."

"…"

"Ok, I understand." He turned around, "Then, let's bend the rules a little."

"Ah! For real?!"

**[So you didn't actually expect to succeed…]**

"How does this sound to you?" Headon began, "Princess Yuri, you could lend him one of the weapons you possess."

"Lend... a weapon?" Yuri was startled, and so was Baam. He honestly couldn't see how a different weapon could help.

"Correct. The weapons you possess are all weapons that only a High Ranker would use." The guardian explained, "If you were to lend such a weapon, would it not become a big advantage for him? Hmm—ah!" he exclaimed in realization, "Now that I think about it, you've recently been bestowed a weapon from a king?"

_K-king? There's a king here?!_ Baam thought in disbelief. _Princesses and now kings, what kind of place is this Tower? Is it the Medieval Era again? ...what is a 'Medieval Era' anyway?_

"Truthfully," Headon continued, "lending a weapon is against the rules, but… if the princess chooses to lend this child the 'Black March', I will look away just this one time."

"Black… Black March is a bit…" Yuri trailed off.

"Do you feel it is too much to let go? You seem to want to let this child go up, but do you detest gambling something of your own?" Headon taunted. Yuri narrowed her eyes and glared. Baam looked between the two, confused as to what exactly was going on. "Well, if you don't want to… we'll just have to go on with the test normally."

**[Why do I feel that, instead of him not wanting me to advance, it's the complete opposite? The bunny's practically baiting her into helping me. Then why this hard as hell test?]**

"…fine."

**[…I can't help but feel that this lady has some sort of ulterior motive. Why else would you lend what sounds like a very valuable weapon to a complete stranger? Even 'friends' can use each other if given sufficient motivation. Oh well, as they say,** **'Noli equi dentes inspicere donati'*.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'Never inspect the teeth of a given horse', the Latin version of 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth. As the wizarding community places a lot of emphasis on Latin, I thought it was appropriate.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Yeah, so I'll skip large chunks. Assume that the parts that aren't written follows canon.
> 
> It's freaking hard to translate manhwa into novel—there is way too many POVs at the same time.
> 
> Small changes will start happening next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I won't type out everything that happens in Tower of God, that'll just be tedious. First season will be mostly the same, with some changes, second season will be when deviations truly start. It's going to be another story, so I'll most likely write both at the same time.
> 
> The story will be in Tower of God format.
> 
> First Harry Potter and Tower of God crossover fanfiction, yay! 
> 
> Please read and review~ It's part of my evil plan~


End file.
